Last Night
by sunkiss66
Summary: Modern fic, based on the movie Last Night. Elizabeth and Darcy went seperate ways at one point in their lives many years ago, but one night can change everything they know.


_Hey there readers! So this is my first attempt at a Pride and Prejudice fic and it is based on the movie Last Night, which also features the talented Keira Knightley, so it only seemed fitting. If you haven't seen it before, I definitely recommend it. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy._

 _Of course I do not own the characters or the movies and books involved._

"Five more minutes 'til we're out the door, Darling".

George walked into the bedroom of their flat and leaned against the door, watching her reflection in the mirror.

"You could make yourself useful and fasten this, speed things up a little". She turned to face him with her silver pendant in her hand, a smirk on her face.

"Turn around", he commanded gently as he took the necklace from her. She lifted her hair away from her shoulders. Once he finished, he brushed her hair away again and placed a warm kiss to the back of her neck. He let his hand slide down her back, left bare by her backless dress.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look this evening?"

She faced him again and scanned his tall frame. "Thank you, couldn't let you walk into your office party with a haggard woman in her sweats now could we?"

He grinned back as she fixed his collar. "Now that we couldn't tolerate".

He fit her arm in his and led her down the hall. "Off we go Milady, our chariot awaits".

"You mean the cab is waiting".

"Taxis are New York's chariots, Lizzy".

...

As they stepped into the elevator that led to George's boss' penthouse, Lizzy gave him one last once over, her eyes finally landing on his handsome face. "You know, you look pretty good yourself Mr. Wilson".

"Only trying to measure up to you Ms Wilson".

...

She nodded as George's colleague, Andrew, went on and on about how his golden retriever, Penny, had excelled in her first obedience class, even though she was three weeks younger than the other pups. The story dragged on and when she heard him chuckle, she realized it was her cue to laugh along.

Elizabeth was nothing if not a good listener, but it was hard to focus on Andrew's story, as hilarious as it may be, when all her attention was outside, on the patio.

More specifically on the beautiful woman leaning against the railing, throwing her head back at something George had said. He beamed proudly. She took a sip from her glass and continued to watch the flirtatious interaction between her husband and the woman she had never seen before.

Lizzy had left his side about ten minutes ago to fetch them drinks in the kitchen when their friend Andrew walked in shortly after her, bumping her hip in greeting.

"Andy, who is that talking with George?"

"Hmm?" She must have interrupted him because he seemed miffed. "Oh, that's Rebecca. She's helping us close a deal with a big shot client".

"How long has she been helping?"

"About three weeks now. Not that I feel like we really need her, but hey, whatever Boss wants", he said with a glance towards the duo on the patio, completely oblivious to her line of questioning.

"She seems to get along quite nicely with George", she mused as the woman placed her hand on his arm and gave it a light squeeze.

"Well you know George, gets along with everyone".

"Right". Lizzy was about to let the subject drop when she remembered the business trip. "Is she going to Phili with you guys tomorrow?"

"We're meeting the client to hopefully close the deal for good, so she's tagging along to finalize everything with us".

Lizzy nodded and brought her glass to her lips.

...

A few hours later, George and Lizzy walked back through the door of their flat.

"That was a pleasant evening. Man, the view that man has of the river is spectacular", George pointed out as he tossed the keys on the small table by the door and turned a few lights on as he walked towards the kitchen.

"It certainly is. Talk about picture perfect".

He grinned as he watched her hold onto the edge of the table to toe off her heels, "told you you should have brought your camera".

She shrugged, "I decided to take the night off, besides, the gallery is just about ready".

Lizzy smiled dreamily as she poured herself a glass of water, envisioning opening night two weeks away. She had put everything she had into her photography, particularly this gallery as it was her first solo.

"And I'm sure it will be grand. Did you have a good time?"

She bit her lower lip pensively. She didn't want to start a fight right before he left for Philadelphia. On the other hand, she needed to hear it from him before he took off.

"Why haven't you ever mentioned Rebecca?"

George stared at her blankly for a moment. "Rebecca?"

"Yeah, blonde, beautiful, ring any bells?"

"You mean the Rebecca from work?"

"That would be the one, George".

"I just never felt she was worth mentioning is all", he stated with a simple shrug as he turned towards the fridge.

"But you're a attracted to her". It wasn't a question but a statement. "And I don't blame you for it, she's quite the looker".

"Lizzy", he signed, "look, I don't know what brought this on but she's just someone the boss wanted around for a deal and she'll be returning to wherever she came from shortly. I just really didn't see any reason to bring her up. I would have if it would..."

"I saw you two on the patio", she interrupted him. She leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

George took a similar stance across from her.  
"Lizzy, there's nothing going on between us, you have absolutely nothing to worry about".

She starred back at him apprehensively. "I know", she finally whispered, "I'm acting like a basket case aren't I?"

He walked over to her and uncrossed her arms, pulling her into his chest. "Yeah sweetheart, but that's just part of your charm. She's clearly not my type anyway, I'm more into the nutty brunettes".

She shoved his chest and walked towards the bedroom with a laugh. "I'd be careful if I were you Mister. I just may not let you see what kind of underwear I had to wear under this dress".

"In that case, my type also involves very talented photographers with intelligent green eyes".

"Hmm, that's all very enticing but I'm not sure that I'm entirely convinced".

"Let me just add that she has impeccable taste when it comes to husband material".

She rolled her eyes at that. "There you have it, charmed the pants right off of me".

"I think you mean dress in this case".

"Oh I definitely wouldn't count on that quite yet".

...

The next morning, he rolled his suitcase towards the front door. She followed closely behind.

"So you'll call me when you land, yeah?"

"Of course darling".

"Have a safe trip and good luck with the deal", she stood on tips of her toes and met him for a kiss.

"That's all the luck I need", he murmured softly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist for a final embrace. "I'll see you in two days".

"Sure will, don't overwork yourself too much on the gallery prep", he blew her a kiss as he walked down the main hallway that led to the elevator.

She shook her head with a smile. She watched him until he disappeared behind the elevator doors with a final wave.

He'd been on countless business trips in their five years of marriage. Most much longer than two days. She could use the time to put the finishing touches to her opening night. She could even catch up with her sister Jane. It has been a while since they'd had diner together, without the boys. All in all, it would be a welcome few days for herself, Elizabeth reasoned.

Yet she couldn't shake away the uneasiness that settled in the pit of her stomach.

I'd love to hear what you think! And don't worry, it is a Darcy and Elizabeth fic, he will be here very soon. I also didn't want to go too much into detail about what George does because it's not all that important, but I was thinking along the lines of marketing. So let's hear it!.


End file.
